Bittersweet Destiny
by HotaruDragon
Summary: A failed pokemon trainer, recognizes a new opportunity in life as a ranger. Based from the storyline of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. A better summary will written later.


**This is a story I put together a while ago, I just didn't post it. I was inspired to write a story about a Pokemon ranger, because I loved playing Shadows of Almia. Then I was inspired to write a story about a failed pokemon trainer and how they managed to overcome it. I've combined the two stories together, and came up with this. Please enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_It all began when I was 5...It was my very first day of preschool…_

A small girl with light brown hair braided into a long ponytail accompanied by her father and older sister walked the short halls of the not-so-big building located in Floaroma Town. They stopped at a classroom, where the little girl would be welcomed into the class. The girl trembled.

"Ami, it's going to be alright," her sister assured her.

"You're going to have a fabulous first day," her father told her.

The two stood back while the teacher was ready to make the introduction.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest classmate, Ami!" the overly enthusiastic teacher exclaimed.

The shy girl slid the door open, walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Nice to meet you Ami!" the class told her.

Ami surveyed the room, looking at each of their individual faces, as her father and sister, quickly and quietly left. A smile appeared on her face. She was going to like it here. Recess had dawned upon the preschoolers, and they had all ran outside to the warm, inviting atmosphere. Ami stared at the sky, a clear blue sky filled with many puffy clouds. She enjoyed the sight. Suddenly, in the sky a big multi-colored bird had appeared. It majestically flew across the sky, like a rainbow, as Ami watched filled with awe. She was immediately pulled out of her short-term reverie by some fellow classmates.

"Ami! Come look at what we found!" they yelled.

She ran along with them approaching the group of students, not noticing the strange feather that fell from the sky onto exactly where she was standing. She finally reached the students and saw something amazing.

"Ami, look! It's a Pichu!" one of her classmates shouted.

Indeed it was a Pichu, but more specifically one out of numerous creatures called, Pokémon. You could find one almost anywhere, these pokemon became a part of everyday life. Ami had heard about these "Pokémon" from her father, and had seen various types on television. This was her first time seeing one up close. She stepped closer to have a better look at it.

"You wanna hold it?" asked the classmate holding it.

"Sure!" Ami happily exclaimed.

The classmate handed it to her and she quickly grabbed it. Ami felt ecstatic about holding a pokemon for the very first time, but as she held it up to her face it started to act weird as if it didn't want Ami to touch it. Pichu then bit Ami's fingers, who immediately wailed. Some students ran back to get the teacher, and others stayed and watched. Ami tried to get it off by shaking it off, but it only made it worse. The Pichu then, angrily, released a Thunderbolt attack. Ami then fainted from the attack. But seeing as it was still a Pichu, it was knocked out along with Ami.

A few hours later~

"Ami! Ami, are you ok?" her sister frantically asked.

Ami slowly regained consciousness and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? Where is everyone? Where are we?"

"You were attacked by a Pichu and unconscious for a while. Also the other students went home, we're still at school, and dad's talking to the teacher," her sister explained.

"Oh," Ami replied.

"Some first day, huh?" Ami's sister asked.

Before Ami could answer, her father entered the room.

"Ami! Thank goodness you're alright!" her father said. "I'm glad it was only a Pichu, even so, Pokémon are normally friendly. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine! Today was still great even including Pichu! I'm glad I was able to see a pokemon up close!" Ami stated.

"I'm glad! Hopefully the next pokemon you meet will be friendlier," her dad said.

_They weren't. From that day on, the pokemon visiting the preschool would attack only me. Nobody could figure out why. Eventually, the preschool teacher suggested that I stay inside during recess. I sadly watched the other kids from the window, playing with the pokemon. It was the same, everyday, until my sister came to pick me up early and told me that we were moving. We moved to Sandgem Town, not exactly in the town but at the far edge. Because of my past back at Floaroma Town, I often spent time isolated in my room. Five years had passed, and it was time. My father convinced me day after day, that to rebuild the bond between myself and pokemon, I was to become a Pokemon trainer. Today I turn 10, and I would visit Professor Rowan. He would give me my first pokemon, and hopefully we could be able to become friends. _

Ami left her house fretfully looking in all directions, making sure there weren't any pokemon out.

'If we do become friends, it could protect me from the other pokemon,' Ami thought pathetically.

Ami then started walking towards Sandgem town. She looked around the city at the townsfolk. Everyone was living their everyday life, interacting with the pokemon. Ami sighed, and then trudged on towards Rowan's lab. She had finally reached it, and then a boy who looked about the same age as Ami speeded out of the lab doors, and knocked Ami over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ami shouted to the boy.

"Sorry! It's an emergency!" the boy said still running.

Ami angrily sighed as she got up and entered the lab. As she entered, Ami looked around. There were a lot of books and computers. She saw the lab assistants taking care of some pokemon. Ami, then, unknowingly bumped into Professor Rowan.

"I'm sorry, sir! Excuse me!" Ami immediately blurted out.

"You must be Ami, I presume?" he said.

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

"Follow me," he said.

Ami marched right behind Professor Rowan, as he led her to another room, where one assistant was taking care of three pokemon. They were Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar.

"You will be choosing one out of these three to become your starter pokemon," Rowan explained.

Ami was filled with excitement; one of those three was to become her very own pokemon.

Ami enthusiastically blurted out, "I want the Chimchar!"

"Sure," Rowan replied.

Ami went to see her new Chimchar up close, but as soon as she got close, the Chimchar glared at her. Ami stopped in her tracks fearing her nightmare had come true. Rowan had noticed, and thought it to be weird. Rowan returned Chimchar to its pokeball and handed it to Ami. Reluctantly, she put it in her pocket. Then, he pulled out a bright bluish device and also handed it to Ami.

"Be very careful with this. It's a pokedex. It records information of any pokemon you might happen to meet. It can also scan the moveset of a pokemon that's inside of its pokeball."

Ami, who put the pokedex in her pocket, nodded in response and felt a little less enthusiastic as she did before.

"Don't worry about Chimchar; it's that way for both the trainer and pokemon when they first meet. Surely, you two will become good partners in no time," Rowan reassured her.

Ami smiled when she said, "Thank you! I'll make sure I take great care of Chimchar."

"Good," he said before returning to some other work.

Ami then left his lab, and as she was walking back home, she fretfully looked down and the pokeball.

"I sure hope we'll become friends."

Back at the lab~

"Professor Rowan, are you ok, sir?" one of his assistants asked.

"Yes, I am, I was just thinking about something in particular," he responded.

"Was it that girl, sir?" another one of his assistants asked.

"Yes, it is. She gives off an uneasy aura, but I'm sure it's just nothing," he said returning to his work.

Ami's house~

Ami finally made it to the front yard and saw her sister sitting on the front porch with a Skitty.

"Hey, sis," Ami said.

"Hi Ami!" she replied.

"Where did the Skitty come from?" Ami asked.

"One of the townsfolk dropped it off; they couldn't take care of it anymore. Also, I thought before you leave on a journey, your new pokemon could make friends with it," Ami's sister explained.

"Oh," Ami said sounding pessimistically all of a sudden.

She ran inside and spotted her father.

"So, who did you choose?" he asked.

"Chimchar," Ami said running upstairs to her room.

"Is it friendly?" her father asked.

Ami responded with the slamming of her room door.

"I guess not," he said.

Ami fell atop her bed, sighing. It was obvious Chimchar didn't like her, so what was the point. Ami then remembered her pokedex. She brought it out of her pocket and stared at it. It was such an advanced device. She turned it on hoping there would be an entry she could look at, and found three. Piplup, Turtwig, and…Chimchar. Ami sighed again.

"Maybe I should've taken Piplup," Ami said.

Unintentionally, Ami scanned her pokeball, and her pokedex began listing information on her Chimchar.

"Chimchar's moveset contains the following," the pokedex started stating. "Scratch, Dig, and Flame Wheel."

"Too bad I don't get to use any of them," Ami said pessimistically.

"That's no way to become a successful pokemon trainer," her dad interrupted.

"I can't become a successful pokemon trainer without pokemon that like me," Ami replied.

"Of course they won't like you, if you don't try and make an effort," her dad countered back. "Did you at least try to train with it?"

"No," Ami answered.

"After training with it, Chimchar will realize you're its trainer, and will come to like you in time," her dad said.

"Really?" Ami said becoming hopeful.

"Yes," her dad answered. "And here."

Ami's dad handed her a spray bottle.

"What's this for?" Ami asked.

"For desperate measures," he replied.

"Oh," she replied with a smirk on her face.

Ami happily left her bed, to go out and attempt to tame her Chimchar. As she walked out the door, her sister, who was sitting on the porch with Skitty, asked, "Are you ok, Ami? You looked a bit sad when you came home."

"I'm better now, I'm going to see if I can train Chimchar," Ami replied.

"That's wonderful! Best of luck to you," her sister shouted as Ami left for the woods.

Maneuvering through the random plants and bushes, Ami finally made it to a clearing. It was beautiful. The grass was greener than usual, and the water in the nearby riverbank was pristine. Ami pulled out her pokeball, she gulped and called out Chimchar. It came out, and was captivated of the beauty of the area.

'Good, now to get its attention,' Ami thought.

"Hey, Chimchar," Ami started. "If you'd like, we could try training together. I really want you to recognize me as your trainer!"

Chimchar looked at her as if saying, "Are you serious?" and laughed at her.

Ami got easily got ticked off, and sprayed it a bit with the water bottle. Chimchar glared at her.

"That got your attention, didn't it?" Ami sneered.

Chimchar then tried to unleash a Scratch attack on her.

Ami easily dodged and replied, "Hit me with your best shot!"

After few attempts, Chimchar finally got in a successful hit across Ami's face.

"That hurt, you know!" Ami shouted at it.

Chimchar just stuck its tongue out. In response, Ami squirted it with the bottle again. Chimchar got enraged once more and released a fury of Scratch attacks.

"Stop…Stop it!" Ami commanded trying to shake the Chimchar off of her.

It bit her on the arm, and she dumped the whole bottle of water on it. Ami smirked at that, but Chimchar's terrifying look wiped the smirk off of her face. Its eyes were red from rage, and completely enraged, Chimchar unleashed a fierce Flame Wheel. Plants nearby caught fire, the grass below them burnt. The wind began howling as Chimchar charged through the forest in an angry frenzy. Destined to meet up with a group of Zangoose, and eventually fall into the hands of a certain purple-haired trainer.

* * *

**About it eventually meeting up with Paul, I just thought it'd be cool if Chimchar had a long history of where it came from. Also one of my reviewers had asked about OCs. I will accept OCs you want me to add to the story. If they are good enough they can even be a slightly major, minor character. As for Legendary Fairy, her OC will become Ami's friend at the ranger school....thanks for reading! Please Review! I will update when I get the chance...  
**


End file.
